¡Te dije que no vinieras!
by AtrisAtris
Summary: Sherlock se aburre y decide ir a visitar a Mycroft, pero Mycroft dice que tiene que un asunto con Lestrade y se niega a la visita... ¿Qué oculta Mycroft? PD: Os va a sorprender! Es algo diferente a lo que se suele leer por aquí ;) Por leerlo no perdéis nada


Aquel día, Sherlock no podía creer que no tuviera nada que hacer, ningún caso que resolver, nada que husmear. Estaba sentado en el sillón, aburrido, sin saber que hacer. Había pasado un par de horas tocando el violín para distraerse, pero nada, no era suficiente.

John entró por la puerta. Parecía un poco agobiado, sin parar de mirar su reloj una y otra vez. Se puso los zapatos a una velocidad de vértigo y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Sherlock, ¿has visto mi abrigo? -Preguntó John alterado.

-Lo dejaste en el perchero de la entrada. -Contestó Sherlock a su amigo sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos de su amigo. -¿A que viene tanta prisa?

-He quedado y llego tarde.

Sherlock levantó una ceja y miró a John con curiosidad.

-¿Has quedado?

-Sí, Sherlock, he quedado, y como te he dicho, llego tarde -dijo el doctor mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Shelock echó una última mirada a su amigo y pudo deducir que efectivamente había quedado con alguien.

-Colonia cara, zapatos recién pintados, el jersey que te compraste la semana pasada, gesto de incertidumbre, nervioso y...-Hizo una pausa y puso cara de horror- ¿y ese peinado?

-¿Que le pasa al peinado?- Preguntó Watson mientras buscaba un espejo al que mirarse.

-No... nada - Disimuló Sherlock sin éxito.

-Sherlock, ¿que demonios le pasa a mi peinado? ¿No te gusta?

-No, en absoluto. No me gusta nada. Me parece un peinado pasado de moda, que te hace mas mayor y te da un aire melancólico que no es para nada adecuado para tu cita, porque es una cita ¿verdad?.

-Si, es una cita.- dijo John, y empezó a cambiarse el peinado con las manos, intentando darle un aire mas moderno. -¿Mejor así?

Sherlock lo miró con cara de indiferencia -Bueno, pasable... -Se limitó a decir.

-Perfecto -dijo John mientras se daba los últimos retoques. -Volveré tarde, no me dejes cena ni me esperes despierto. Y tranquilo, estaré bien. -Afirmó Watson adelantándose a la pregunta que sin duda Sherlock tenía pensado hacer.

-¿Y no puedo ir contigo? -Preguntó Sherlock con tono melancólico.

-Sherlock... -Contestó John a modo de negación.

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado... Que te diviertas con tu cita.

-Gracias. -dijo John con una sonrisa radiante- Ya te contaré cuando vuelva. Se bueno. Hasta luego. -Se despidió el doctor, y salió por la puerta.

Ahora si que Sherlock estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Sin John no sabía que hacer, no sabía con quien quedar. Pensó en llamar a Molly, quizá ella no tuviera nada que hacer y la apeteciera ir a tomar un café, pero llamar a Molly significaba estar toda la tarde con ella, teniendo la típica conversación poco sustanciosa en la que Molly apenas sabría como expresarse con claridad debido a la presencia de Sherlock, del que estaba enamorada. Así que la opción de llamar a Molly quedó descartada.

Otra opción podía ser quedarse en casa. Pero quedándose en casa corría el riesgo de que de repente apareciera la Sra. Hudson con unas tazas de té y le estuviera toda la tarde contando batallitas. No, tampoco podía quedarse en casa.

Tras pensar unos minutos sentado en el sillón, Sherlock tuvo una idea brillante: Iría a visitar a su hermano Mycroft.

Visitar a Mycroft no era lo que mas le gustaba hacer, pero comparado con las demás opciones, era la mejor. Por lo menos tendría una conversación inteligente, a su nivel.

Sherlock cogió el móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje para Mycroft.

_"Voy a verte. Ahora. SH"_

El móvil de Sherlock sonó enseguida. Mycroft había contestado.

_"No. No vienes. MH"_

_"Sí, si voy. Es importante. SH"_

_"Estoy ocupado, Sherlock. No tengo tiempo. MH"_

_"¿Qué tienes que hacer?. SH"_

_"Tengo un asunto de trabajo con Lestrade. Nada que te importe. No vengas. MH"_

_"Vale. Ahora voy. SH"_

_"Ni se te ocurra. MH"_

Le daba igual lo que dijera Mycroft, iría a verle. Se aburría demasiado. Además, si estaba con Lestrade seguro que no molestaba, al fin y al cabo Sherlock estaba seguro de que Lestrade le contaría de que trataba ese asunto tarde o temprano. Así que Sherlock se levantó del sillón de un salto, se puso el abrigo y la bufanda y salió del 221B de Baker Street.

Cuando Sherlock llegó a casa de Mycroft, el mayordomo le recibió extrañado. Mycroft no le había dicho nada de la visita de su hermano.

-El no me dijo nada de su visita, Sr. Holmes. De todo modos, espere un momento, iré a ver si está disponible.

El mayordomo se marchó y dejo a Sherlock en el salón de las visitas de la casa de su hermano. Sherlock sabía que el mayordomo volvería a los 10 minutos diciéndole que Mycroft estaba ocupado que tenía que marcharse. Ya le había pasado otras veces, pero hoy no le pasaría. Sherlock se aburría demasiado como para volver a casa, además ¿qué estarían tramando Mycroft y Lestrade sin él? Lo averiguaría.

Se levantó del sillón del salón de visitas y empezó a moverse por la casa. Era una casa enorme. Cualquier persona que nunca hubiese estado antes se perdería con facilidad, pero Sherlock ya se la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Decidió ir a la cocina. Sabía que Mycroft tenía un gusto exquisito para los vinos y decidió ir a gorronear un poco de vino a su hermano para hacer la búsqueda más amena.

Sherlock recorrió el largo pasillo que le llevaría a la cocina mirando a un lado y a otro. ¿Dónde estarían Mycroft y Lestrade?

Al llegar a la puerta de la conica Sherlock se paró en seco. Se oía ruido desde el interior de la cocina, como si alguien estuviera buscando algo. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y lo que vio le dejó sorprendido.

Mycroft se encontraba en la cocina, desnudo, con tan solo una toalla atada a la cintura y buscando algo en el frigorífico.

-Hola hermano -Dijo Sherlock con tono divertido.

Mycroft se dio la vuelta disgustado. Le había dicho a su hermano que no viniera, ¿que hacía allí?

-Sherlock, te dejé bien claro que no quería verte por aquí hoy. -Dijo Mycroft a modo de reprimenda.

-Me aburría. -Contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces desnudo?

-Me acabo de duchar. -Contestó el mayor de los Holmes con total tranquilidad.

-¿Y para qué querrías ducharte ahora? -Preguntó Sherlock divertido. -¿Has estado sudando?

-Si, Sherlock. Estaba haciendo deporte.

-¿Desde cuando haces deporte? -Intentó pillarlo Sherlock.

La cara de Mycroft cambió un instante, y esbozó una media sonrisa que decía más que sus palabras.

-Hago deporte desde hace más de lo que piensas, hermanito...

-¿Y Lestrade? ¿Estabas haciendo deporte con Lestrade? Porque si es así supongo que él también habrá tenido que ducharse. -Preguntó Sherlock entre risas, esperando la reacción de su hermano.

-Lestrade se fue hace rato, Sherlock, estoy solo. -Se excusó el político.

-Mientes. Llevas toda la tarde intentando evitar mi visita. Me dijiste que habías quedado con Lestrade para unos asuntos de negocios, por lo que aún no estabais juntos en ese momento, y sabiendo dónde vive Lestrade y donde vives tú, me he tomado la libertad de hacer una serie de simples cálculos matemáticos para saber la hora a la que os encontraríais y deduzco que Lestrade tuvo que haber llegado hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, ¿me equivoco?

-Sherlock, te he dicho que estoy solo -Dijo Mycroft subiendo el tono.

-Y yo te digo que se que mientes. Tienes marcas de manos en el cuello y en la espalda, bastante recientes por lo que puedo apreciar. ¿Que habéis estado haciendo? ¿Judo? ¿Karate quizás? ¿Que clase de "deporte"? -Dijo Sherlock divertido, con un tono irónico muy marcado. Sabía que su hermano le estaba mintiendo, era elemental... ¿qué estaba ocultando Mycroft?

De repente, la puerta de la cocina vuelve abrirse y Sherlock escucha una voz detrás suya.

-Mycroft, cielo, creo que prefiero el helado de chocolate antes que el de vaini... -Se corta la voz al ver que tenía visita.

Al darse la vuelta, Sherlock no puede creer lo que ve. Una mujer de piel blanca, muy clara, morena de pelo largo ligeramente ondulado y ojos verdes, acaba de entrar a la cocina, y al igual que Mycroft, solo lleva como atuendo una toalla atada a modo de toga.

-Vaya... no sabía que tenías visita.. -dice la mujer a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de color rojizo.

Sherlock vuelve a mirar a su hermano, sin saber que decir. Mycroft le mira, sonriente. Sabe que Sherlock se ha quedado sin palabras, y eso le gusta. Hacer que su hermano enmudezca es realmente complicado, y verle ahora así le parece de lo más divertido.

-Sherlock, te presento a Claire. Creo que no os conocéis. -Dice Mycroft a su hermano, que sigue enmudecido. -Claire, este es mi hermano Sherlock.

-Encantada -Dice la joven mientras se sujeta la toalla.

-Lo... lo mismo... digo.. -Contesta Sherlock sin dejar de mirar de manera simultánea a Mycroft y a Claire.

-Bueno... yo ya me iba... -Dice la mujer tímidamente y echa una mirada de complicidad a Mycroft.

-Ahora te veo en la habitación. -Le dice Mycroft a Claire con una sonrisa pícara. -No tardaré mucho.

Claire le devuelve la sonrisa y se marcha de la cocina despidiéndose de Sherlock con una sonrisa.

-Creí que no estabas interesando en las mujeres -Dijo Sherlock, aún sin dar crédito.

-Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición. -Contestó Mycroft con una media sonrisa.

-¿Insinúas algo? -Preguntó Sherlock levantando una ceja.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que insinúo. Lo que todos insinúan. Y ahora si no te importa, tengo un helado de chocolate que se está derritiendo.

Y sin decir más, Mycroft pasa por delante de Sherlock en dirección a su habitación, con tan solo una toalla como ropa, una tarrina de helado de chocolate, dos cucharitas pequeñas y una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en su rostro.

Ahora estaba claro. La próxima vez que Mycroft le dije a Sherlock que no fuera a verle, no lo haría.


End file.
